Fight for Love
by Zimlover55
Summary: Mikey makes a game show called "Fight For Love." It's about Donnie and Casey fighting for April.


**So I like how Donnie and April are a couple, and I also like how Casey always tries to win her. What if there was a fight for love?**

* * *

It was a normal day in the sewer. The turtles just killed Super Shredder. They did different activities. Donnie was working in the lab, Mikey found chocolates from Valentine's day and stared eating it, Raph was chasing Mikey with Donnie's bo-staff, and Leo was in a chair, asleep.

April was in the dojo training. Casey came in. "What up dudes?" he asked. "Oh no. If it isn't Casey Jones." Donnie said. "Oh if it isn't Donatello." Casey said. "What do you want?" Donnie asked. "I want to hang out with April." Casey said. Quickly, Donnie ran out of the lab and ran into the dojo. "Hey April, can I train with you?" he asked. "Sure Donnie." April said.

"Too late Casey." Donnie said. "No fair!" Casey said. "You were in the lab for 1 second and then you go a steal April!" Both Donnie and Casey started yelling at each other again. Mikey took his chocolate and went into the dojo. "Whoa! Whoa! Dudes. Calm down." he said. "Since you both are fighting for one thing..." April interrupted. "Thing!? Mikey I'm a human!" April yelled. "Oh sorry." Mikey said.

"Since you're both fighting for April, we'll have a fight for love contest!" Mikey yelled. That really was the worst idea ever invented. "No!" Donnie and Casey yelled. "Not happening!" Donnie screamed.

"Oh come on dudes." Mikey said. "No!" Casey said. "Fine. I'll just ask Raph." Mikey said and he walked out of the dojo. Raph was hitting the practice dummy of Shredder. "Hey Raph?" Mikey asked. "What do you want Mikey?" Raph asked. "Would you like to see Donnie and Casey fight for love?" Mikey asked.

"Hmm...let me think about it." Raph said. There's was total silence. "well?" Mikey asked. "Yeah. I would." Raph said. "Thanks!" Mikey said and he ran back into the dojo. "Raph said yes." Mikey said. "Do you really want to do this?" April asked.

"Yes!" Donnie said. "I will win!" Casey denied. "Not happening!" he yelled. April rolled her eyes. "This is so stupid." April said. "My 2 best friends are fighting."

"Raph come on!" Mikey said. "Alright Mikey." Raph said and he came into the dojo. "Welcome to the fight for love!" Mikey yelled. "This is stupid Mikey." April said. "Relax." Mikey said. "I know what I'm doing! Now lets meet our contestants. We have my older brother Donatello with his trusty bo-staff one side." Donnie smiled at April.

April waved at Donnie. "And on the other side we have Casey Jones with his hockey stick." Mikey said. Casey blew a kiss to April. April smiled back at him. "Now let the fight begin!" Mikey yelled. "Goongala!" Casey yelled and he smacked Donnie in the face.

April looked away. "Hey! Cheep shot!" Donnie yelled. "Are you sure you're ready to beat me Donatello." Casey asked. "You bet I am!" Donnie and he knocked Casey down with his bo. "Oh I can't watch this!" April yelled. Raph put his hand on April's face. "Don't worry April. I'll make your you don't see this." Raph said. "Thanks Raph." April said.

"Anytime." Raph said. "Ooh! So far, this battle's going crazy!" Mikey yelled. "Both contestants are getting severely injured." Raph still had his hand on April's face. "Yeah. Thanks for telling us." he said. "Tell me when the fight is over." April said. "Don't you see she doesn't want to see her 2 best friends fighting!?" Raph yelled.

"I see that dude." Mikey said. "Then how about you stop?" Raph asked. "Not happening dude!" Mikey said. Donnie and Casey were going very hard on each other. One minute, Donnie has Casey on the ground and the next minute, Casey has Donnie on the floor.

"Guys, don't fight over me." April said. "Don't worry April. I'm almost done fighting Casey." Donnie said. Then he got hit by Casey. "What Donnie's trying to say is that _I'm_ almost done fighting Donnie." Donnie had his tongue out at Casey. April sighed. "This is out of control." April said.

Leo came in. "Mikey!" he yelled. "What is this!?" Mikey saw Leo. "hey Leo." Mikey said. "This is the fight for love." Mikey said. "Fight for love? That's stupid." Leo said. "told you." Raph said. "Dudes!" Mikey yelled. Donnie and Casey were still fighting. Leo took a whistle out and he blew it. "Alright stop! This is out of control!" he yelled.

"Yeah!" April yelled. "April, let Leo solve this." Raph said. "Okay." April said. "But this is fun!" Mikey said. "Yeah I get to beat up Casey." Donnie said. "No! I get to beat Donnie up!" Casey yelled. "Guys!" Leo said. Donnie and Casey sighed. "Why does this happen all the time?" Leo asked. "You guys fight every day!"

There was silence. "Guys, I want you two to be friends again!" Leo said. "Fine." Donnie and Casey said and they shook hands. "Good. Now I don't see this anymore." Leo said. "he's right." April said. "Sorry April. I just wanted to hang out with you without Casey getting in the way." Donnie.

"What's he's trying to say is that _I_ want to hang out with you without Donnie getting in the way." Casey said. Leo stared at both of them. "Guys." Leo said. "April, we just hang out with you." Donnie said. "I would love to do that without you guys fighting over me." April said. "How about all 3 of us hang out?" Casey said. "I'm going to regret this, but Casey has a good point." Donnie said. "Okay. Sure." April said and the 3 of them left the dojo.

"Oh man. I really wanted to see a fight for love." Mikey said. "Thanks Leo." Raph said. "Anytime." Leo said and turtles went back to their normal activities.

 **The End**


End file.
